


Heart and Soul / Ocean Eyes

by TheVoidLooksBack



Category: Disenchantment (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, E!verse, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Moonlight, Ocean, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidLooksBack/pseuds/TheVoidLooksBack
Summary: aka 'Heart and Soul' , 'Ocean Eyes'What do you do when the one you love the most is the same one who threatens to destroy those you love?(A spinoff from GuestPlease's Empress and Executioner AU, otherwise known as E!verse)
Relationships: Bean | Tiabeanie/Pendergast (Disenchantment)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Heart and Soul / Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuestPlease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuestPlease/gifts), [Cyntax_Error](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyntax_Error/gifts), [taffee23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/gifts).



> This is for you discord darlings!  
> Yall asked like a year ago, and I hope I can deliver to your expectations!

He stood on a craggy bluff, watching the ceaseless pound of waves below him reach for the storm clouded sky, the spray scattering across his face like kisses.

Her kisses.

They had been sweet at one time, sweet and gentle, heavy with her muffled laughter, coloured the soft rose of her blush. He would have treasured that time more had he known their kisses would turn jagged and sharp, deep red with the blood of her, _their_ enemies. Her enemies would always be his enemies. Hell, he had killed enough that those that feared and hated her hated him as much, if not more. That was fine, he supposed. There was nothing he wouldn't have done for her love, his queen, his _empress_.

The waves smashed against the cliff with a resounding boom, rocking the immovable earth beneath him. He turned away from the waves, so beautiful and terrible they could bring him to his knees. So rhythmic and entrancing, he could almost give his soul for it's dark and peaceful release.

Almost.

It would be too kind an end for him, the man who caused the suffering of so many- far too many of whom had been innocent. And yet the one death he could not forgive himself, the one that kept him from succumbing to the darkness that lurked beyond this world, was that of his beloved.

She had gone mad near the end. Rather, she had been mad for a while, _he_ had only accepted it near the end. He had not seen it when she razed the countries of those who opposed her to oblivion- her own father being the first to lose his head. He was ashamed to say it took two of her children- the forbidden fruit of his loins, their fates twisted in tragedy and the third poised at the brink before he opened his eyes to the truth.

•••••

Music had been playing softly from within the dark and empty ballroom, as he watched from the balcony, her ever faithful sentry. The man sang soft and soulful, entreating his lover to rest against him, let their worries drift away, to show their love, and Pendergast was overcome with want. He wanted her, _their_ , children to call him 'Father', but moreover, he _yearned_ to call them his own, as he should have done when she first became pregnant.

' _Where did we go wrong?_ ', he had wondered, as he watched her spin in dizzying circles, a nymph under the moonlight.

He should have been there to teach Emma to hold a sword, to treat the twins wounds from their numerous experiments, to make Arthur feel welcome and safe. He should have been there when they said their first words, when they first learned to walk. He should have been there to protect them- even if it meant protecting them from their mother.

The Bean he had known, the girl he fallen in love with was no more. She had become a different woman, corrupt and broken like he himself was. An empire built on the mangled and bloody remains of those who elicited her wrath, and only then did he know what he needed to do to protect the children that he could never claim as his own.

"Pen?"

His name had passed so sweetly across her lips as he walked up to where she spun, harmonizing with the seranader's melody from upturned lips. Her cheeks were a dreamy soft rose, softening the sharpened lines of the Empress and smoothing away the years until she could have been simply Bean.

_His Bean._

A tangle of contradictions, she was as vulnerable as she was brash- she was the girl with snowfall in her hair and fire in her heart. She had soft and creamy skin so smooth his soul left his body with but a touch, but a stubborn will made of the hardest, most bullheaded material known to the land. And her eyes, as ever changing and enchanting as the blue sea, could drown him with a look. That was _his Bean_. But even as she took his breath away, his Bean never had that sharp glint in her eyes.

It was the cold distant light of the Empress that froze the very air in your lungs and made the war hardened tremble. It was the look of a predator who feasted on terror and would not stop- no matter who stood in their way. That was the Emperess, ruler of Maru and the surrounding lands, as ruthless as she was beautiful- and she was so very beautiful.

He loved her too, the cold and cruel tyrant who used him to dispose of those who incited her wrath. Beautiful and terrible, she could bring him to his knees with a look, bind him to her heart and soul with the promise of a smile. But he loved his children more, and belated as it was, he would protect them.

So he killed her.

With a dagger through her heart, she painlessly passed from this world into the darkness. It was a quick death, so quick she couldn't utter a word, couldn't reach for the magic that thrummed barely contained under her skin. Some would say she deserved to suffer more, but Pendergast knew better.

He felt the magic within her slow and finally still as he lowered her to the paved floor, her rich dark dress staining imperceptibly darker under the pale moonlight.

It was for the best, he had reassured himself even as his heart shattered.

Her hair glowed around her like a halo, illuminating her blissful, peaceful visage.

She could have simply been sleeping.

' _She won't have to suffer anymore_ ', he had thought, as the man serenading his lover sang his last note. Yet tears still streamed down his face, soundless and steady as his devotion to her as the melody of the next song floated to him on the breeze.

" _Wise men say,_

_Only fools rush in,_

_But I can't help, falling in love with you,_ "

•••••

A handsome older man with generous streaks of white in thick auburn hair made his way back from the cliff edge, the salty fresh scent of the sea breeze entwined around his tall broad form like a lover's caress. With an eyepatch over his left eye, he was surprisingly chivalrous and polite, if distant. Had the man known, he would be surprised that his distant behaviour did naught but stoke the curiosity of his neighbours of three months.

For three months he had lived in this town which clung to the rocky shores of Dreamland. For three months he had lived as best he could in his humble home with a large brown hound who had adopted him during his travels. And the tall lighthouse with a sea blue door, was beginning to seem like home.

It was a home he would have wanted to share in a past life, Gast thought as he softly sang,

" _Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life too,_

_For I can't help falling in love with you,_

_I can't help falling in love with you._ "

**Author's Note:**

> So like, I wrote this in like 4-5 hours due to a bout of insomnia, so like, lemme know if anything is off bc I am ~~☆☆sleep deprived☆☆~~!
> 
> But also, why is he a lighthouse keeper? Well everything has symbolism in this lil oneshot so write me an essay and I'll let you know if you're right 😉
> 
> Also the songs referenced are;  
> 'Put Your Head On My Shoulder' by Paul Anka  
> and  
> 'Can't Help Falling In Love' by Elvis Presley
> 
> A fun little thing I realized after writing this was that 'Unchained Melody' by the Righteous Brothers also works really well.
> 
> "Oh, my love, my darling  
> I've hungered for your touch  
> A long, lonely time  
> Time goes by so slowly  
> And time can do so much  
> Are you still mine?  
> I need your love  
> I need your love  
> God speed your love to me
> 
> Lonely rivers flow  
> To the sea, to the sea  
> To the open arms of the sea  
> Lonely rivers sigh  
> 'Wait for me, wait for me'  
> I'll be coming home, wait for me"


End file.
